


Fondle My...

by Ogress



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Ander Bum, Ass Grabing, Butts, Drunkenness, Fondling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogress/pseuds/Ogress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I win I get to fondle your bum.” Anders’ brows rose to his hairline in surprise. “With both hands,” the rogue squeezed the air with his fingers in a lewd gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondle My...

Another night at the Hanged Man, the tavern noisy and crowded. It had been days of almost endless celebration after their return from the deep roads. That they had returned at all was cause enough for celebration, beside the massive wealth they had acquired as a bonus, a wealth that the previously poor and displaced party members seemed determined to squander away on shitty ale in the equally unsavory establishment.

Hawke was already a bit of a mess, giddy and dizzy with drink, slurring his words and swaying with a contented smile on his fuzzy face. Anders was as alert as ever, no matter how much he downed he remained unaffected, the buzzing feeling of alcohol replaced by a stern determination and disapproval that was not his own. No matter, he wasn’t here for the drink, he was here for his friend. Hawke had invited him along as usual, insisting that he would be missed if he didn’t come.

“Anders, have a game with me!” 

Anders startled out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed when the others had moved off to listen to one of Varric’s over exaggerated retellings of their adventure, leaving the two men alone in their favorite corner. “What?”

“A game,” Hawke said again more clearly, nodding to the cards still scattered on the tabletop.

It wasn’t exactly a game for two, but he shrugged and took the hand Hawke messily dealt him. “What shall we bet on then? I’ve already lost enough coin tonight,” he said, frowning at the already terrible options in his cards. 

“Hmm...” Hawke thought a moment, dramatically rubbing at his beard. “I know!” he perked up with a grin, “If I win I get to fondle your bum.” Anders’ brows rose to his hairline in surprise. “With both hands,” the rogue squeezed the air with his fingers in a lewd gesture.

Anders chuckled. “Well then, while we’re making ridiculous bets, if I win you bring me the knight commander’s head on a silver platter.” 

“Deal!” Hawke grinned widely, “You can feed it to your cats.”

“I don’t have any cats, sadly,” Anders lamented, “and I don’t think even they would touch that.”

Hawke laughed, “Well, we’ll have to fix that and, as Isabella would say, get you some pussy.” He winked and Anders choked on his drink.

It was a quick game, he hadn’t expected to lose so completely, or so soon. But you couldn’t out cheat a rogue, even a drunk one. As the last cards were played Anders sighed in defeat. “I think I’m done, I’ve had enough of losing for one day.” And he had work to do. He stood and moved around the table to leave.

Hawke smiled fondly at him, “Come here,” he gestured.

“What?” Anders moved to stand in front of the rogue and let out a surprised yelp as he was pulled forwards, nearly into his lap, with a pair of strong arms wrapped around his slender waist under his long coat. The rogue’s big hands quickly moving down to grope his arse.

“Wha! What are you doing?” Anders tried to pull away, glancing around to make sure no one was looking in their direction. Everyone was still enthralled by Varric’s tale.

“Taking my winnings.” Hawke looked up at him with a cheeky grin.

“I didn’t think you were serious.” 

“Of course I was serious, when am I ever not serious?” Most of the time it seemed.

“I think you’re very drunk Hawke.”

“And you have a lovely behind.” He punctuated with a firm squeeze. Anders’ gasped, heat rising to his cheeks. He awkwardly tried to laugh away his embarrassment. Years ago he would have never been embarrassed, ass grabbing had been a popular pass time in the circle. He moved to pull away again, but the man was not yet ready to part. 

A sneaky hand had made its way under his tunic and made a bold move for the waistband of his trousers. The mage caught the errant hand and moved it back out into the cold. Hawke frowned at the rejection, with almost heart breaking puppy eyes.

“you didn’t specify inside or outside clothing.” Anders said, though admittedly he hated to refuse him.

“Fair enough.” Hawk replied, and went back to work with his talented hands. 

He smoothed his hands over the back of the mage’s thighs, down, and up to the bottom of his arse cheeks, cupping the roundness there and digging his fingers into the warm, yielding flesh, imagining it bare. The muscles twitched slightly under his pressing fingertips. He sighed contentedly, a wave of dizziness washing over him, half from drink, half from pleasure, and he laid his cheek against Anders’ belly, continuing to knead at the flesh of his bottom.

It felt good, intimate, something Anders had not felt for what seemed like forever. Now he was reluctant to pull away. Hawke was a good, handsome man, someone he might easily fall in love with. And after so long with nothing, he relaxed and let the wandering hands have their fill. 

He placed a hand on the rogue’s shoulder to steady himself as the hands rubbed and squeezed. He could feel the man’s course beard through the thin fabric of his shirt, if he pressed any closer the hardness in his trousers would become apparent.

Hawke was determined to memorize the shape and feel of Anders, to dream about him in better detail than he already did. If this was all he would get for now he would make the most of it. He was happy the mage hadn’t pulled away yet. But All good things must end, so they say.

A shout of Hawke’s name tore them roughly apart. Anders turned sharply to see Isabella striding over and Hawke swayed dazedly in his seat, empty hands grasping at the air, feeling cold and lost. The story had apparently ended, he hadn’t even heard the cheering and laughter the entire time he was being groped.

“And what are you two up to over here?” The nosy pirate asked, raising a suspicious, well groomed eyebrow.

“Apparently, Hawke is a handsy drunk.” Anders replied truthfully. “I was helping him up.”

Her other brow rose, “I’m sure you were.”

Anders rolled his eyes. “I’ll be heading out now. Goodnight Hawke.” He smiled at the rogue and Hawke returned the smile. 

As he headed out into the chill night he really missed those hands. Perhaps he would bring a better idea to bet with for their next game.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, Hawke certainly did.  
> If you have any ideas for the phrase "If I win I get to fondle your bum," pls feel free to write me some fic ;p  
> Now go forth and fondle Ander Bum!!!


End file.
